


Medical Woes and Secrets

by NerdAddiction



Series: Supergirl: Adventures Through the Universe and Daily Life of A Superhero [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdAddiction/pseuds/NerdAddiction
Summary: Alex and the DEO were scrambling to regain control of the city from the Anti-Monitor with her sister down for the count, and with Kara's friends occupied defending other universes and gathering allies to their cause. It was left to Brainy, Nia, James, Clark, and her agents to defend their city. Well, at least those who hadn't left. Though things didn't look exactly promising with the enemy's numbers rising by the hour and she supposed that was why she was heading towards the med bay of the DEO with pounds of food in her hands because she was hoping her sister just might wake up. It was too bad Lena got there first.





	Medical Woes and Secrets

Alex was walking towards the med bay to check up on her sister's condition after her fight against the Anti-Monitor had gone terribly wrong, but when she arrived she noticed that someone else was already in the room. It was Lena. Alex watched as Lena's eyebrows scrunched together worriedly as she hovered over the monitors surrounding Kara's frail disposition checking if the sun lamps were still functioning properly, replacing her IV bag, and checking Kara's pulse every couple of minutes before softly moving a piece of her sister's hair out of her eyes. It didn't even seem like Lena noticed her walking in until she started speaking. It almost had Alex jumping out of her skin.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying long. I just came by to check on her vitals after the operation. That's all. She should wake up shortly." Lena said her hands gently brushing across her sister's sleeping disposition almost as if the slightest touch might wake her from her slumber. She looked exhausted, her eyes already forming dark circles under them from the nights she spent awake in the lab helping the others build some form of a weapon to defeat the Anti-Monitor or tending to the other patients in the med bay, yet ignoring her own wounds and injuries that Alex had insisted she care for before the others. Which, of course, Lena had ignored, insisting that she was fine and that there were other patients who had more pressing injuries than herself until she collapsed in her lab a couple of days ago. 

"I didn't realize you'd be here." Alex said putting down some of Kara's favorite foods on the side of an empty table that wasn't filled with one of Lena's plethora of notes scattered across the room. 

"I wasn't planning to be. I assure you." Lena said, moving to get up from the side of her sister's bed.

"Lena, its fine. You don't have to leave. No matter what's going on between you two. You should be here. Kara would at least want that." Alex said turning towards her as she took some of Kara's favorite dishes out of the bag and offered Lena a bowl of potstickers as she heard Lena's stomach growling.

"I appreciate it, Alex. But I don't think I much deserve it after the things I've done." Lena said, shaking her head at the offer of one of Kara's favorite dishes.

"You were upset, and you had every right to be." Alex replied insisting that she take the food.

"Did I?" Lena questioned, as she hesitated to take the bowl from Alex's hands, her voice soft and unlike the confidence she ordinarily exuberated around others, all except for her sister it seemed. Well, until recently anyhow. 

"Everyone has a bad day once in a while, Lena. You just had several at once that's difficult for anyone. Super or not." Alex said smiling sympathetically as she held out the bowl of potstickers in her hand insisting that she take it. Lena smiled back at her and took a breath before she took the bowl from Alex, wrapping her hands around it as if she was holding something precious she couldn't stand to drop.

"It seems like Kara's been having plenty of those." Lena said looking back at Kara, as she carefully placed her bowl on a table nearby, and then gently placing two fingers atop of her sister's wrist to check her pulse. Even though, Lena probably already knew that the heart monitor standing on the side of her bed was already keeping an eye on it.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Alex said, sighing as she quietly munched on a bowl of noodles she'd ordered. Her eyes kept on the monitor as she ate and listened to the whirring of the lamps as it slowly began healing her sister's body to its original state. As she stared at her sister, she started wondering when she got used to all of this because it certainly wasn't normal to have your sister in the med bay daily, recovering from her last scuffle with some arrogant bastard that decided they wanted to take over the world, or something. Then, she wondered if she'd been slacking in protecting Kara since she'd been with Kelly and dealing with her adoption. But, most of all she was wondering about what Lena had said in that meeting, "Supergirl, can't save us all this time." Her words echoing in her head as she questioned whether or not she'd become too reliant on Kara. She looked over at Lena wondering what she might be thinking, but she hadn't even touched her food. She was too busy scouring over her charts and graphs as she muttered things to herself to even notice that Alex was even watching her.

"Did you really mean the things you said in that room?" Alex asked, watching as Lena turned towards her, her expression making her feel like the room had dropped twenty degrees colder than it should have been before she spoke.

"Yes." Lena stated, her voice quiet before quickly turning back to her notes.

"How could you say that?! Supergirl has saved-" Alex said almost shouting at her, before Lena looked back up at her, her eyes enraged.

"She's in here because she keeps pushing herself past her limits! What happens when something likes this happens again? You think the great citizens of National City will come to her rescue? Because as I recall, the people of National City just stood there watching as their hero got pummeled to the ground like it was some form of sick entertainment to them!" Lena said her voice rising as she spoke, before sharply turning towards a nearby table and slamming her notes on top of it. Alex watched as Lena leaned over the table glaring menacingly at her notes as if she was pondering ways to annihilate its existence she slowly began turning towards Alex her eyes desperate as she bit her lip, and whispered something she almost didn't catch.

"Kara, she was supposed to wait for back up. Wasn't she?" Lena asked, her voice quiet and shaky as if she was afraid of what her answer might be. Alex looked back at Lena took a breath and sighed.

"Yeah, she was." Alex replied quietly, as she slowly stood up from her chair and threw out her unfinished bowl of noodles in the trash can near the side of the door. She wasn't feeling that hungry, anyhow.

"Why, didn't she?" Lena asked facing her as she bent down to pick up some of the graphs and charts that flew off the table when she slammed her notes on them.

"The Anti-Monitor was threatening innocent civilians and she couldn't just standby and watch. Especially, with Barry and Oliver out of commission at the time." Alex said, her voice hoarse as she recalled the memory of her sister lying unconscious and battered in the middle of their city. It was infuriating to watch and agonizing when she couldn't be there to extract her own sister to safety and had to rely on Clark instead.

"Then, she's lucky that Superman got to her in time." Lena said nodding in understanding.

"She's lucky she had you." Alex said, turning towards Lena, her eyes a mixture of gratitude and a tinge of regret.

"I do not recall doing anything of relative importance to her rescue." Lena said turning her head away in shame as she tried grabbing one of her notes to occupy herself with after placing them back on the table.

"You figured out how to contact Clark. You saved her life and-" Alex said, quickly grabbing one of Lena's notes out of her hands before she could take it forcing Lena to face her.

"I almost killed her." Lena retorted, her voice harsh and broken as she recalled the cruel words she'd spoken to her only weeks ago when she'd last spoken with her.

"Lena, you can't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. You couldn't have known that the Anti-Monitor was working with Lex, or that he was even still alive after that fight with Kara. His suit exploded. No one could've-" Alex said, trying to reassure her friend.

"I could have!" Lena blurted aloud before she bit her lip, realizing she was a bit loud as her eyes mimicked the drops of dew in the morning sun, but instead of light shining through it. It was hollow and dark as if she was recalling something unpleasant.

"What? Lena-" Alex sputtered as she tried to make sense of what Lena was saying.

"After the explosion from Lex's suit and....their fight. I figured he was pulling some sort of stunt. So, I followed him....and found him in one of his bunkers hiding out, biding his time. He... wanted me to join his crusade. And I refused, of course. That's when he told me her secret." Lena said, her voice soft now as she spoke and glared down at Kara, walking towards her. As her eyes clouded and reached towards the side of her sister's bedside and gripping it like she was going to break it.

"You mean...Lex he knows that-" Alex said a mixture of fear and worry in her eyes, but one look at Lena and she didn't even need to finish. Lex knew.

"Kara is Supergirl. Yeah, he knows. He's using it against her. I know it. He used it against me, to get to her." Lena said, her voice turning bitter as she spoke.

"Lena, when did you-" Alex said, walking towards Lena as her hands started shaking against the side of her sister's bed.

"After I shot him. Twice. Don't worry, he's obviously not dead. But, I remember that moment vividly as he laid there dying. Basking in his triumph of tearing apart a relationship, I t-treasured more than anything, as nothing more than a lie. A farce. And the funny thing is, he just confirmed something I always knew to be true, that I was alone, and that there wasn't anyone in the world who cared about Lena Luthor, then herself. " Lena sputtered, her hands turning white from holding on so tightly to the bars on the side of her sister's bed.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Lena. I know that doesn't make up for any of the lies we've told, or what's happened between you and Kara, but if it's any consolation she does care about you. It just....became complicated. If there was any way that we could've changed things. We would have." Alex said.

"But, you didn't. None of you did." Lena said turning towards her as she looked at her like someone had torn her heart out and shrewdly taped it back together, only for it to fall apart. Lena turned her head from her as she watched Kara breathing. Which, seemed to calm Lena down as her hands released from the side of her sister's bed. "And because of my pride and anger towards her for....lying to me all these years. Kara is now, laying here with bruises all over her, heavily injured with hundreds of stitches in her body under sixteen different sun lamps that are barely even functioning to heal her body and is about to head straight out again to fight a madman. And I still can't seem to find it in myself to forgive her." Lena stated, her hands curling themselves into a tightly knit fist.

"You're emotional and angry-" Alex said, in a calming and soothing tone as she gingerly walked towards Lena, but she pulled herself away from her before she could even reach towards her.

"I'm not angry! I'm-I'm-I don't know what I am!" Lena shouted at her as she looked back down at Kara, before taking a shaky breath. "I just...I can't stop thinking about the next time this happens. The next time she _loses_, like this, and if- I'd even be there." She said, her eyes clouded as if her sister might disappear before her eyes if anything else went wrong.

"Of course, you would. You saved her life, Lena." Alex said reaching towards her again before Lena could pull herself away.

"I couldn't even get to the operating table without my hands shaking, Alex. Someone else had to take my place." Lena retorted looking angrily at her hands like she wanted to tear them apart.

"But, you walked us through it. We couldn't have done the operation without you. This isn't your fault. It isn't any of our faults." Alex said, grabbing one of Lena's hands and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Isn't it? If I had told you sooner about Lex and my involvement with Leviathan. Kara wouldn't even be laying in here right now." Lena said, her voice low and broken as she stared down at the gray silver tinted floor forcing herself not to look up towards her.

"And if we had trusted Kara about telling you about Supergirl sooner. You wouldn't have felt like you couldn't talk to any of us. Then, maybe Levithan wouldn't have used you as a tool to get to Kara, and they might not have the information that they have now." Alex retorted, turning towards her and taking a breath as she looked back towards Kara smiling at her, before turning back towards Lena. "But, we can't think about who's fault it is and what-ifs Lena because what matters is she's here now, and alive. Right?" Alex said looking at Lena and smiling at her.

"Yeah, right." Lena said turning her head away from Alex as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "I-I should get back to the lab. I have to finish making those updates to her suit." She said before walking out towards the lab.

Alex pursed her lips, she'd been meaning to ask Lena something since the meeting, and this seemed like her best chance. Lena turned around towards her eyebrows raised at her in question.

"Is something wrong?" Lena asked, her eyes furrowing in concern at her.

"Are you really going to do it?" Alex blurted watching as Lena's shoulders slumped as she turned her head towards the window if she'd suddenly found it interesting to look at, and sighed before turning towards her, her eyes dark and glassed as if she was trying to prevent something from spilling over. "We don't have a choice, Alex. I'm the only one who can fly that ship close enough to shoot at him. If anyone else went missing they'd take notice. Besides, one less Luthor in the world won't hurt anyone. And, the world needs Supergirl." Lena replied desperately trying to not look at her in the eye.

"What about, Kara then?" Alex questioned, her eyes narrowing at Lena as she tried desperately to find some kind of dent in her armor to hopefully figure out why Lena would be doing something so reckless.

"I-She'll to learn to live without one. I bet it'll make her quite happy to see one gone." Lena said fumbling with her words as she tried to come up with a cognitive reason for her taking such a risk, but all she could think of was a clever jab, and she silently admonished herself for that.

"That's a damn lie. And you know it. Why, don't you just admit that you-" Alex said gritting her teeth as she spoke.

"Because if I did. Kara would do everything in her power to stop me, and I just can't let that happen. Not when the universe is at stake. Alright?" Lena said, looking at her, as her eyes lit with a fire she'd only seen once in Kara, when she'd prevented that ship from jumping halfway across the universe to save her and the people aboard it.

"You don't think she wouldn't try to save you, even without knowing?" Alex questioned.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lena whispered quietly, a slight smile on her face that seemed rare these days for her.

"Then, what's the point in all of this, Lena?!" Alex screamed towards her.

"Because if we don't do this. The entire universe zips out of existence, and bringing in our feelings into this is just going to make things worse. Especially, when that person happens to already be critically injured. She can't get distracted with something so trivial." Lena said looking back at Kara and taking a breath, before turning back towards her, a determined look on her face that she was sure was meant to scare her, but didn't. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish." Lena retorted at her, stomping her feet firmly towards the door as she glared down at her.

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to tell her you built that suit for her." Alex stated. Lena turned at her pausing abruptly in her tracks as her eyebrows furrowed together as if she was considering her reply and for a moment Alex thought she caught a hint of surprise crossing her face before she composed herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just making updates to the suit Brainy built for her. And, as long as it keeps her safe. It doesn't matter who made it. Besides, I still owe her for saving me from that horror show. This is the least I could do." Lena said turning her head from her as she spoke.

"I appreciate that. I do, but you're wrong about the suit. It does matter to her." Alex stated, gesturing towards her sister as she began slightly stirring in her bed. "But, if that's how you feel about it. I won't push it. Though, word of advice. Don't let Brainy explain the functionalities of the suit this time. He's terrible at lying." Alex said, smiling at her.

Lena sucked in a breath. "I-I'll consider it." She replied before turning back around and opening the doors briskly marching herself off towards the lab. As Alex watched Lena leave she smiled to herself at being able to bristle Lena's feathers. Even if it was slight, before turning back towards her sister. "You two, have got to work out your issues." Alex whispered towards her, smiling before taking a seat next to her sister's bed.

* * *

Kara woke up with her head throbbing in pain and in places she thought were impossible for her to feel on Earth. She blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the light shining in her eyes and as her head spun around the room she realized she was in the medical bay of the DEO. Granted, the room looked a bit disorganized with papers sprawled everywhere and some food left uneaten in places, but other than that it seemed relatively normal. Though, she made a mental note that she should probably tell her sister to clean up her space a bit more. Kara tried lifting herself up from her bed but groaned when she felt a searing pain from her chest that stirred Alex from her chair.

"Hey, you shouldn't be moving you took a pretty bad beating from the Anti-Monitor." Alex said as she helped Kara adjust herself in a more comfortable position.

"No kidding, I feel like someone just tossed me into a building and then slammed a semi-truck on top of me?" Kara said, somewhat jokingly.

"That's not entirely accurate, but close enough," Alex said, letting out a breath of relief as she smiled at her relieved her sister could still make jokes at this point in time, considering she did almost die twice on the operating table.

"How did I end up here? I remember fighting the Anti-Monitor and then- Oh, God! Barry and Oliver! Are they-" She said panicking as she remembered being in the middle of a battle with them when they had gone down before her, and worried that they might be dead, she started to forcefully move herself off to the side of her bed, before her sister grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy they're completely fine. They've been recovering for the last few days since Clark brought them back here." Alex said in a calming tone as she rubbed her shoulders to calm her down telling her to take slow and deep breaths while she eased her sister back onto the bed again.

"Clark? But, he's still in Argo City? Who..." Kara asked as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Her cousin was supposed to be in Argo City with Lois taking care of their son. She was supposed to take care of things for him until he got back. If he rescued her, then she had failed miserably in her mission. Which, just seemed to be another thing she was failing these days. Alex pursed her lips who seemed to be considering something before gesturing behind her to see Lena standing just outside of her room, talking with Caitlin about something, but she couldn't really make out what they were saying. Even when she was forcing herself to concentrate on them, then her eyes widened in realization. Her powers weren't working.

"The Anti-Monitor absorbed your powers almost to depletion. Its going to take a while before your powers come back. So, take it easy, alright?" Alex said, her voice soft and gentle as Kara nodded at her in response, but she wasn't really listening. All she could think about was how she had lost, and her friends had laid there unconscious counting on her to have their back, and finish the job, but she'd just let them down.

"I threw everything I had at him. It just wasn't enough." Kara said glumly, not even glancing up at her sister. She was too scared to see the disappointed look on her face if she did, but she felt Alex's hands as she moved her head up to face her.

"I know you did." Alex said, confidently smiling at her as she gave her a hug, as her stomach knotted in her chest. Kara stared out the window of her room as Alex hugged her and noticing Lena smiling at Caitlin, and wondering what could possibly be so interesting about their conversation that Lena would smile like that because she hadn't seen her smile like that in months. Which, Caitlin seemed to get in seconds, and then for just a second she thought her eyes had met Lena's before she glanced back at Caitlin smiling at her as she continued on with their conversation like the moment had never occurred.

"How long has she been here?" Kara asked, still staring at Lena as her sister let go of her, and turned in the direction she was staring at and smiled at her in understanding.

"Since she's been talking to Caitlin like that? Hours. But, if you're talking about since she's been in the DEO....about a week or so. She hasn't left since you got here, refuses to, actually. I've tried escorting her out of the building just to get her to eat, get some sunlight, or something. But, she's just...stubborn." Alex said, cheekily.

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Kara said forcing a weak smile on her face hoping it might lift her spirits a bit. It didn't, all she could think about was what Caitlin could have said to make her smile like that, and if she'd ever see Lena smile like that again with her.

"I think her exact words were the last time I tried was, "I still owe her for saving me from that horror show and I can't do that with food," Alex said making quote marks with her hands as she smiled at her trying to lighten the mood. Kara smiled and laughed at her sister's impersonation of Lena. It felt like a weight lifted off of her shoulders, but it didn't really last long as her expression turned into a pained smile.

"Lena, doesn't owe me anything," Kara said, smiling simply before her eyebrows furrowed together as she gripped her sheets. "But, a week?! I've been out for that long?" She asked, her voice hoarse and croaking from her throat being so dry.

"Like I said, the Anti-Monitor hit you pretty hard," Alex said, handing her a cup of water that Kara downed in almost an instant.

"What about the city? Is it okay? Oh, God. What about the people?!" Kara asked starting to panic again.

"Calm down. The city is fine. Nia's been taking care of it since you've been out, along with Clark. While Barry and Oliver, went to grab as many allies as they could, once they recovered. Frankly, speaking it's getting a bit crowded around here." Alex said, sarcastically.

"I beg to differ on that. We need as many allies as we can get here. Especially, with Supergirl still recovering from her last encounter with our adversary." Lena said walking into the room nonchalantly with a clipboard of some sort wrapped under her arm while Caitlin trailed behind her holding a tablet in her hands working furiously at something she couldn't quite make out.

"Lena-" She said trying to get up from her bed again before another shot of throbbing pain pounded her head. She groaned, her eyes beginning to glaze over from the pain before she felt a pair of hands grab onto her shoulders and gently eased her back into the bed. She looked up to thank Alex, but instead found herself face to face with Lena inches away from her lips.

"Don't move, Supergirl. You don't want to strain yourself and open up any more wounds. It took Ms. Snow and your sister hours to stitch you up even with the assistance of the red sun lamps. So, take it easy." Lena said, her eyes narrowing down at her as Kara tried to coherently form a response to her, but only nodded at her as she pulled and twidled with her sheets. This was the first time Lena had spoken to her since their argument, and the first thing Kara could say was nothing. While Lena seemed perfectly fine since then, and could actually form coherent sentences about her losing a fight against an adversary and her wounds. Which, wasn't great, but it was better than her not talking to her at all.

"Lena I-" Kara sputtered, before coughing and groaning as she tried reaching towards Lena's hands yet she only was able to graze the tips of her fingers before Lena flinched her hand back from her as Lena's eyes narrowed at her in an expression she couldn't quite tell was anger or worry, before Lena turned her head towards one of the monitors occupying herself with one of the documents left on the table, as Alex handed her another cup of water that she had poured for her. Kara downed it until she stopped coughing, and then turned herself back towards Lena, only to be met with a cold calculating expression on her face, that had become so familiar now to her.

"It seems that all of your vitals are in working order. So, you should focus on your recovery Supergirl. You were heavily injured by your battle with the Anti-Monitor." Lena said, before turning towards Caitlin, smiling at her as she showed her something on her tablet, that Kara wished she was able to see, before turning back towards her. "Now, if you'll excuse me. Ms. Snow and I, have some business that we must attend to." She said, before briskly heading out the door.

"Right, of course." Kara replied, curtly gripping her sheets as she watched Lena walk herself out of the room with Caitlin trailing shortly behind her.

"We'll be back to check on your condition, Kara. Feel better." Caitlin said turning towards her before walking out the door and giving her a reassuring smile that she forced herself to smile back at, but it didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

Kara couldn't quite tell how much time had passed while she was in the medical bay, but she noticed Oliver and Barry came in with bags of food one day, smiling at her, as they walked into the room. Well, Barry smiled at her, and Oliver gave what she thought was a version of a smile as he carried in the bags of food and placed it atop a nearby table that had been cleared of the plethora of notes that had been left their days ago. While Barry rushed towards the nearest chair and slumped in it as he happily munched on a burger that she assumed to be from Big Belly Burger from the wrapping and smell.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were out gathering us reinforcements." She asked, teasingly smiling at them. 

"We were, but Oliver suggested that we come by and visit." Barry said, causing Kara to turn towards Oliver her eyebrows raised at him questioningly. "I know, right? I thought that too!" He said, as Oliver sighed.

"I thought you might have some information on how to beat our target and his allies, considering you were the last of us to be kept standing," Oliver stated, his eyes cold and harsh as he stared down at her hoping that there might be something useful she might have found when fending off the enemy. Which, just made Kara feel worse that she didn't have anything on him. Other than, a couple of scars and bruises that were slowly being healed up from the sun lamps posted in her room.

"I'm sorry. I don't really have anything. I wish I could help you more, but I haven't been able to do much of anything being confined in here " Kara said, lifting her hands up and gesturing towards one of her IV bags.

"Don't worry about it. We'll catch you up on everything once you're fully recovered." Barry said, shrugging at Oliver while he glared at him before turning back towards her.

"Barry's right. You should focus on recovering before heading back on the field." Oliver stated, turning towards her as his arms crossed in an authoritative manner.

"I am? Really?" Barry asked, looking towards Oliver in surprise as he tore through his fries while Oliver rolled his eyes at him with a hint of a smile.

"Is it really that surprising that I thought you were right?" Oliver asked.

"Kind of." Barry replied, sucking the last bits of salt from his fries, as Oliver rolled his eyes at him, in amusement making Kara smile slightly too, before turning towards the bags of food, that Oliver and Barry had brought.

"I see you guys brought a bunch of food that Barry has already smashed through." She stated, cocking her head and smiling towards Barry accusingly.

"Hey! I didn't smash through all of it. Yet. Besides, we ordered plenty of food." Barry said while grabbing another burger and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Barry ordered plenty of food." Oliver corrected, making Kara smile slightly as Oliver handed her a burger that she bit into hungrily. "I ordered a salad too. If you want that." Oliver stated.

"No, thanks. This is heaven." Kara replied, her eyes glazing over as she bit into the burger, her mouth-watering from the familiar taste of grease, salt, and fat mingling in her mouth as she groaned in the pleasure of being deprived of such a delectable meal since her recovery. After scarfing down her first burger she turned to ask Oliver to hand her another one only to see him staring at her with his eyebrows raised in question. "Sorry, Alex hasn't let me eat anything solid in days since I woke up. She says its better that I ease myself back into eating solids since I was out for so long. So, I've been forced to drink these weird shakes she makes. Ugh. They're horrible." She said, scrunching her face in disgust at the memory.

"Well, I'm glad we could help." Oliver said, recovering from his initial shock and handing her another burger, before grabbing a chair and moving it towards the corner of the room, as he ate his salad in silence contemplating something important before she turned back towards Barry.

"I totally understand that. One time I got hurt so badly fighting Zoom that I broke my back and had to drink this thing Caitlin concocted. Ugh. It tasted disgusting." Barry said, scrunching his face into a frown as he recalled the memory.

"There are a lot of worse things to drink." Oliver commented as he took a bite out of his salad.

"Like what?" Barry asked, turning towards Oliver his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Nevermind." He said, quickly changing his mind before Oliver could open his mouth to reply as Oliver shook his head smiling and turned towards Kara looking at her if there was something important he wanted to say, before turning his head back looking out of her room as he watched the people walking outside of the DEO, and then turned back towards her with his eyes determined at her.

"You were distracted during that fight." Oliver stated, biting his lip as he glared down at her expecting an explanation for her hiccup during their fight.

"Oliver!" Barry shouted, getting up from his seat and turning towards Oliver obviously upset that he had brought up a subject that they had been intending to avoid.

"Barry, it's fine. You're right, I was distracted." She stated, lifting her hand towards Barry to calm him back into his seat, before turning herself back towards Oliver. Her eyes clouded as she recalled the memory and wondered what the two might think of her.

"Want to tell us why?" Oliver asked, his eyes narrowing down at her not accusingly, but in earnest of the truth. 

"Its complicated," Kara said, not looking towards either of them as she gripped her sheets. "But.....he told me....the Monitor was keeping something important from us. About...how this all ends."

"Its dangerous to know the ending of something before it occurs. I'm sure Barry knows that better than anyone else." Oliver stated, teasingly as he glanced over towards Barry who gave them a sheepish grin as he rubbed the backside of his head, before turning back towards them. "But, whatever he said. It was obviously meant to mess with your head, and that doesn't change how we think about you, Kara. Your our friend and that won't change no matter where we are." Oliver stated, smiling similarly to her as J'onn would when she doubted herself.

"Wow....Oliver's getting sappy. You sure your not getting that old?" Barry asked him teasingly as Oliver rolled his eyes again at him as a smile played on his lips. "But, Oliver's right. I'm sure that was what the Anti-Monitor intended. I mean you're our biggest gun against them. So, it'd make sense. Right?"

"Yeah..." Kara replied, smiling back at them. "Thanks, for visiting me, you guys. I feel a lot better." She said taking a breath.

"Your welcome," Barry stated, smiling proudly at her before he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, as Oliver stood idly by watching them with his arms crossed in a guarded expression.

"We should get going we still have a few more stops to make before we have everyone we need," Oliver said in an authoritative manner, but his eyes furrowed together in a clouded and unreadable expression that she typically found to be oddly soothing in times of a crisis, but at this moment she found herself oddly uneased by it.

"Not before you give me a hug too." Kara replied, Oliver gave a grunt as if he disapproved of the idea, but moved towards her anyhow and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug, and then faintly whispered something into her ear, smiling at her as he left quietly with Barry speeding out of the room.

* * *

The next time that someone came in to visit her it was dark, and Kara had just woken herself up from a nightmare. Which, wasn't exactly great. But, that's what happens when you rush into a battle without thinking too clearly. Kara took a breath as she tried calming herself down as she reached towards the pitcher of water placed near her bed and poured herself a glass of water to hopefully soothe her nerves. As she gulped down her drink and took a look around her dimly lit room while listening to the whirring of the sun lamps and monitors beeping in her ear she noticed a dark hooded figure standing in the shadows.

"Kate?" Kara asked, narrowing her eyes at the figure thinking it might be one of her hallucinations or she was going insane.

"Hi, Kara." Kate said, as she stepped out the shadows and into the light of the room.

"I didn't realize you were here." Kara stated.

"You weren't supposed to. Guess I have some work to do in the stealth department, but I imagine you probably don't know half the people that have been crammed here." Kate replied.

"I have been out for a week or so. It was probably inevitable that I missed things going on but, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the bunkers or something?" Kara asked.

"I figured I'd stop by and make sure the boys weren't lying about our big gun being alive, and all. Considering they did broadcast you dying." Kate replied.

"Right, I forgot about that." She said, her eyes furrowing together as she recalled fighting the Anti-Monitor with Oliver and Barry as he took them down and beat them into the pavement, mocking them. She remembered rushing at him before he wrapped his hands around her neck and slammed her into the ground as he chocked her, then feeling him lifting the tuft of her suit up as her head pounded at her and her body resisted her commands to move before he tossed her into the pavement. Kara tried to force herself back up, but she didn't seem to have the strength to do so as her hands slipped on some of the rubble surrounding them, and as she tried to crawl herself forward the Anti-Monitor caught her hands with his foot and stepped on them. Hard. She forced herself not to scream biting her lip and focusing on the voices calling out to her and the face she couldn't make out in the distance ignoring the loud ringing in her ear as her eyes began to shut from the pain. Kara jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her and turned to find Kate staring at her worriedly her eyebrows scrunched together in a frown.

"You alright?" Kate asked, her voice soft as she spoke and her hands still placed atop of hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara replied, forcing herself to smile at her friend, as Kate frowned at her.

"No, you're not." Kate stated.

"I'm fine." Kara repeated, forcing herself to smile at Kate, but the frown only deepened at her.

"You're gripping onto those sheets for dear life, sweating profusely, and your shaking like mad. I'm pretty positive you are not fine, Kara Danvers." Kate replied insistently at her.

"Am I?" She asked, not quite believing it as she looked down at her hands and realizing she was unable to feel herself gripping them. "Oh." She stated, her voice hollow and distant as she frowned at them. She was supposed to be Supergirl, Girl of Steel. Not a terrified woman struggling to even get out of her own bed. "Pathetic," Kara said, not realizing she'd spoken it aloud.

"You are _not_ pathetic. A little traumatized, sure. But, you did the best you could and took a pretty bad beating for it too and, you can't expect to come out from every fight you pick unscathed. Even with superpowers." Kate stated, her voice firm, but sympathetic as she pursed her lips and took a seat near her bed and sighed. "But, this does explain why some of our guests thought it might be best you don't return out to the field just yet." Kate said, eyeing her carefully as she spoke.

"So, it is true. I'm being benched." Kara stated, glumly as her heart felt like it dropped a thousand stories. Her friends had lost their faith in her and doubted her abilities to get the job done as Supergirl. No wonder they insisted on her taking it easy and focusing on her recovery she thought.

"Yeah, it's true." Kate stated, sighing before bending over towards her and placing her arms over the side of her bed and looking at her with a hard look in her eyes. "Look, no one blames you for getting distracted during that fight. From what I hear it was difficult from the start, and it has nothing to do with your capabilities as a caped clad hero in spandex." Kate stated, before grabbing her hands again and forcing Kara to face her and look at her in the eyes, before speaking to her in a comforting, but firm tone. "But, you clearly need time to get a grip, and your friends are worried you'll get your butt kicked again if you get back into the field too quickly." She said.

Kara sighed in understanding but she was frustrated with the fact that she couldn't do anything to help her friends in their fight this time. At least not yet, anyhow. "I understand. Thanks, Kate." Kara said, smiling at Kate as she eyed her as if searching for whether or not she was being sincere this time or not, before smiling back at her.

"Good, because we have plenty of people to pick up the slack, while you recover. Which, reminds me I should probably start heading out about now. Otherwise, your friend might shoot an arrow at me or something." Kate stated, a slight grin on her face as she stood up from her seat and left dipping back into the darkness of the room. Kara smiled and then turned around to grab another glass of water when she found a tablet, precariously left on the side of her bed, with a note stating, "For your doubts" Kara looked at the device curiously, picking it up and wondering what Kate could have meant by it as she opened up one of the files stored upon the device. Well, the only file on the device, before her face turned into a frown as she stared down at the footage of a news report on her fight with the Anti-Monitor. Her hands tightened on the device wondering how watching herself fail at protecting National City was going to relieve her of her doubts. Kara sighed, she wasn't ready yet to see it, but as she moved to place the device back on the side of her table she noticed a familiar streak of brown hair standing in the background on the side of the screen. It was Lena. She'd recognize that hairline on the side of her forehead anywhere. Immediately, Kara's head began to spin out thousands of questions. Why was she there? What was she doing there? How did she get there? When did she get there? Why, hadn't she noticed she was there? And the longer Kara stared at the screen looking at Lena the more she felt the urge to click the button and find out. So, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Guys. So, this work is in relation to my previous work Multiverse Dilemma. This happens right before those events occur. Though, you don't really need to read that to understand what's going on here or there. Though, it does give you more context. I suppose. I don't plan on writing more for this specific story. As this story was meant to give more context to my other story and really was meant to be a one-shot. However, I will create a series in the order you should read them. If you'd like to read more of my works related to this specific storyline. Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I really enjoyed writing it and hopefully, I will write more, but I have no idea if I am. So, please let me know if any of you would like to beta read this or just leave a comment down below. I'd love to hear your tips and suggestions, or we can just nerd out about the show. Thanks, again for reading this and have a wonderful day.


End file.
